


simp hehe

by esidesu



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brief mention of Arthur, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Domestic Fluff, Gen, Javier is v sweet, Kisses, Some Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: You leave something precious behind when moving camp, but a special friend recovers it for you.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 39





	simp hehe

**Author's Note:**

> This is right after the end of chapter 2 
> 
> also I know my Spanish is okay at best pls dont be mean :,)

Rain battered the ground, small puddles littering the camp. It pattered against your tent as you lay restlessly. You were completely drained after another encounter with the Pinkertons. Damn Cornwall. Damn Lawmen. You packed up as quickly as you could, too quick to notice you failed to pack your favorite necklace. You sighed and rolled over under your thin blankets. It was dreadfully cold. Spirits were low in camp, no one sang or played games anymore. How you missed singing around the campfire. Those late nights when Javier would pull out his guitar and strum a tune and Miss Grimshaw would shout for him to play a song. Javier’s voice was warmer than any fire you’d struck. Those nights were the ones you cherished. The flames lighting his dark eyes and his smile, his deft hands playing such a sweet tune. 

You heard the familiar beat of hooves on the hard clay and saw faint lamp light through the thin canvas of your tent. You only heard one horse. Who could’ve been out alone at such an hour? Perhaps Arthur? You were quite accustomed to the cowboy returning late at night after being gone for days on end. 

You listened to the soft jingle of spurs as they approached your side of camp. The lamp light grew nearer to your tent and soon you could see a shadow cast on the canvas. What business could he have with you so late at night?

Javier smiled brightly as he pulled aside the flaps. You felt your chest tighten when he leaned in from the rain. His lopsided smile brought warmth to your cheeks.

“Gotcha something,” he whispered. You sat up and made room for him in the small tent. He set the lamp outside and crawled in, sitting next to you and pulling a small pouch out of his waist coat. He gently placed it in your cupped hands and stretched an arm behind you to pull you close. Your heart pounded in your chest, your hands unsteady. The tie gave away easily, the pouch falling away to reveal a small silver chain. You turned to him with a smile. 

“You didn’t!” 

“But I did,” he gestured to the necklace and lifted it from your hands, “Here.” You turned away from him and lifted your hair. He clipped the chain behind your neck and placed his hands on your shoulders. His touch was warm and even gentle as he ran his hands down your arms and around your waist. He pulled you close to him and rested his head on your shoulder. 

You leaned into his embrace as his warmth seeped into you. You placed your hands atop his and smiled under his touch. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. You felt his lips melt into a smile against your neck. You gripped his sleeve. Did he just… A kiss? He chuckled. 

“Something wrong?”

“Oh, uh, nothing,” you mumbled. He pulled you back against his chest and kissed your jaw, his hair falling against your cheek. “Javier!” You turned in his lap to face him and planted your hands against his chest. You flashed an incredulous smile. He gently cupped your cheek and pressed his thumb to your lips. He hung his head and let out a quiet laugh. 

“Mi amada…” he trailed off. You leaned in for a kiss, smiling against his parted lips before you pulled away. He placed his hand gently on the back of your neck, twining his fingers in your hair. He pulled you in for another hungry kiss. His hands wandered your body before you finally pulled away breathless. He pressed his cheek to yours and sighed, his breath warm on your skin. 

“Javier,” you whispered, his name warm on your lips. “I… I need to tell you something.”

“What a coincidence,” he mused. You rolled your eyes and placed a sloppy kiss on the corner of his lips. 

“Well I,” you turned away from him, staring blankly at the tent. You glanced back up at him and caught his gaze. His sleepy smile, his gentle hands, the way he looked down at you with so much love. It was too much. You blushed and turned away once more, stuttering to yourself. He softly nudged your jaw to make you look up at him. “I um, como se dice uh… I love you en español?” He let out an exasperated laugh and looked down at you curiously. 

He flashed you a devilish grin and pushed you back against the floor. His hair tickled your cheeks as he kissed you again and again. You wrapped your arms around him, playing idly with his ponytail. 

“Te amo tanto mi cariño, no se lo que haría sin ti.” He leaned in for another long kiss. You gripped his jacket and pulled him closer to you. He caressed your cheek as he finally pulled away. “Qué bella.” You kissed him again. 

“Someday you’ll have to tell me what that means.” He laughed and smiled down at you. 

“Perhaps someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do be crushing on Javier doe


End file.
